Lot
The Second Crown Prince of the Heavenly Realm is the shortest member of the group. He serves as the healer of the group and also seems the most knowlegeable. Appearance He looks like he is the youngest member and is shorter than the other. He is older than The Third Crown Prince because The Third Crown Prince refers to him as "Hyung", a term which is used to refer to someone older than you. He wears a black sleeveless undershirt over which he wears a blue wide-necked T-shirt and black pants. Personality He seems more knowledgeable than the other two Princes as he knew who key was and what was it's powers exactly. He also is the medic of the group showing he has sufficient medical knowledge. He is also very playful and arrogant as he openly reveals that removal of their crowns could result in their powers being sealed by Lee Soo-Jin's charyeok. He is mostly seen smiling. Plot He first appears when the fake monkey king is about to release the Monkey King, Jin Mo-Ri from within the gourd, along side his two brothers and their pet. He then tells his brother that "Lee Soo-Jin is the Key" and that "they could lose their power if not for the crowns they were wearing." He also remarks to his brother that it was "Best to be careful." He then heals the Second Crown Prince's arm mentioning that Lee Soo-Jin's Pandora powers could make his "hand rot and fall off" on hit. He is later seen freezing Lee Soo-Jin in a block of Ice which she escapes only to be frozen again. Lee Soo-Jin is then rescued from the Third Crown by Park Il-Pyo who appears to have made a direct contract with his charyeok, The Nine Tailed Fox. After, Park Il-Pyo unleashes fox fire rain he manages to block it but with a surprised look on his face. Abilities This prince is extremely knowledgeable and seems to portray the persona that "Knowledge is Power". Medical: He has excellent medical knowledge and talent as he heals his younger brother, The Third Crown Prince, on two occasions where his injuries were severe. Superhuman Speed: He is shown to have superhuman speed when he easily sneaks up and freezes Lee Soo-Jin while the latter was able to keep up with Uma, who is said to have superhuman speed. Superhuman Reflex: He shown to have superhuman reflexes when he freezes Lee Soo-Jin who escapes and is distracted by the Third Crown Prince, in which moment he freezes her again. Also, when Baek Seung-Chul appears behind him to inflict a strong blow to the head, he dodges and counterattacks at same instant to minimize the damage taken while inflicting some of his own. Ice: He has demonstrated this power many times from the time he appeared. He is able to form Ice from thin air and shape it to fit his needs. Ice Techniques Ice Healing: Heals his brothers arm with the use of Ice to prevent it from rotting, which is a common medicinal practice. Frozen Blossom: This is a technique where he forms ice into shape of many weapons which look like a flower blossom hence the name "Frozen Blossom". So far he is only seen using the spear out of the many ice weapons formed and is relatively good at it.